¿Qué significa olvidar?
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: De nada sirvió todo este maldito tiempo en que por más que luché por ignorarte, por odiarte y por olvidarte no lo logré; porque hoy que te vi, mi corazón volvió a palpitar terriblemente fuerte, como antes cuando estaba completamente enamorada de ti.


**Es la primera fic triste que escribo O_° pero así me siento, porque hoy tenía que ser el maldito día en que creí haber olvidado y al verlo de nuevo me doy cuenta que no. El tiempo es cruel cuando se trata de sanar heridas pero nada puedo hacer al respecto más que ser paciente. En fin, la vida continúa no? **

**No los aburro más con los pensamientos de este corazón roto :s disfruten el fic. **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Total Drama no me pertenecen sólo los uso para relatar lo que me sucedió hace un par de horas. (lo que significaba: basada en acontecimientos reales).**

Hoy te volví a ver; no fue casualidad yo ya esperaba verte, yo sabía que estarías allí, que vendrías y que me verías también. Y entonces me pregunté: ¿Qué significa olvidar? Era hasta un poco absurdo preguntarme eso puesto que desde que me preparaba para ir al convivio había seleccionado cuidadosamente mi ropa, que el color de mi blusa combinara con tus ojos, que usara tacones para llegar a tu altura, que en vez de jeans usara licras ya que recuerdo hasta con qué clase de ropa te gustaba verme.

Ver a todos felices, sin rencor, sin pelear, sin competir era realmente asombroso, hasta Heather sacaba su lado amable. Gwen y Trent tomaban café en el jardín ¿cómo Trent podía perdonarla después de todo? Yo no lo había hecho; no había perdonado a absolutamente nadie. Vi a mi alrededor y sentí por un instante esa calma y felicidad que se debe sentir en las épocas navideñas; después de todo, para eso nos habíamos reunido en la casa de Chris, hasta la decoración invitaba a ser más amable y cariñoso.

Eras predecible, vendrías al convivio tarde; era tu estilo. Al verte entrar por aquella puerta, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar terriblemente fuerte, se mezclaba con un sentimiento de enojo y alegría, estaba confundida. Sin embargo lucías tan apuesto como la última vez que nos vimos. Traías puesta esa camisa negra que tanto me gusta, combinado con tu actitud característica, te mirabas simplemente perfecto. Al acercarme a ti para saludar, combatía con todas las fuerzas que tenía dentro para no volverme a enamorar, sentía odio, te odiaba con toda mi alma pero al mismo tiempo solo quería abrazarte y pedir que me abrazaras; pero todavía tenía dignidad y aunque poca, no la iba perder destrozándome frente a tus pies. Recuerdo tu abrazo, parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros, me tratabas como una chica más; por un instante actué igual, como si no me importaras pero, al oler aquel perfume terriblemente irresistible que usabas cuando nos besamos por primera vez, simplemente todo el odio desapareció y aquellos recuerdos hermosos de ti que me encantaban volvieron a resurgir. Desde tu mirada azul que solo me veía a mí como si fuera la única chica en el mundo, hasta las veces en que nos peleábamos y terminaba con un sabor amargo en la boca hasta que tú me besabas sin razón alguna y pasaba de odiarte a amarte.

Ayudé a Bridgette a terminar de arreglar la mesa mientras tú actuabas de lo más normal, saludando a todos como si nunca hubieran sido tus contrincantes, como si nunca hubieses peleado con ellos, como si nunca te hubieran criticado. Parecías una persona tan falsa en ese momento, lo único sincero que pude notar fue tu completa evasión hacia mí; yo para ti no era absolutamente nadie; entonces ¿por qué para mí lo eres todo? Esa noche no pude pasar ni un maldito minuto sin dejar de pensar en ti; sin apartarte de mi vista o de mi mente, viendo cada movimiento tuyo, cada risa que le brindabas a Gwen, cada palabra que le dirigías a los demás, menos a mí. Exactamente no entendía qué estaba haciendo yo; si sé que eres de las personas más detestables del mundo y que me rechazaste y me trataste como basura, si preferiste a esa gótica flacucha pálida que a mí entonces ¿por qué cuando tus ojos azules se posan en mí, me pongo nerviosa y volteo a ver para otro lado? Realmente no lo sé, se supone que te olvidé.

Llegó la hora de comer, la mesa en forma de "u" no permitía que nos viéramos todos las caras. Aunque me cayeses mal, aunque tenía que tratarte como basura en aquel momento, aunque tenía que fingir que no te conocía, que me dabas igual; suplicaba dentro de mi mente poder tenerte aunque sea cerca de mí, para saber de qué hablabas con los demás, si me hablarías a mí; para ver tus expresiones al verme, para intentar volver a ver a aquel hombre al que una vez quise con toda mi alma, a aquel hombre con el que había planeado desde ya cómo sería nuestro futuro, a aquél hombre que había incluido dentro de mis planes perfectos, dentro de mi vida perfecta. Quería ver a aquel hombre que alguna vez quise. Pero sólo vi, desde lo lejos que nos sentamos uno del otro, a aquel chico que hacía bromas pesadas y le guiñaba el ojo a otras chicas, que en ningún momento se preguntó en dónde estaba yo, y yo distraída pensando en ti. Aún me duele el corazón al saber que te veo de la misma forma que cuando tú me querías y que yo ya ni siquiera existo dentro de tu pensamiento aunque sea como un banal recuerdo de alguien que alguna vez te quiso, que alguna vez te confesó su amor. ¿Por qué no volteas a verme y afrontas que aún sigo aquí? Que no fui un recuerdo o un sueño, que algún día me viste como algo más, que algún día también me quisiste. Te crees valiente pero en realidad eres un cobarde que ni siquiera se atreve a hablarme.

Y toda la noche la pasamos así, tú evadiéndome y yo intentando controlar mis fuerzas para no abalanzarme hacia ti, no sé si para pegarte o para besarte, todo lo que yo sentía se había vuelto confuso en aquel convivio. Salí un momento al jardín para alejarme por un instante de todos los ex campistas que platicaban acerca de las oportunidades en que pudieron haber sido millonarios y cómo fallaron, en las riñas que tuvieron y sobre todo en las risas que hubo; era un reality show: no sólo se trataba de una competencia, también de demostrar qué persona eres y qué tan bien te llevas en equipo; yo lo entendí muy tarde. Al entrar al jardín busque la fuente para sentarme y desde allí mirar hacia el cielo, despejado con algunas nubes casi imperceptibles y mientras divisaba la Constelación de Orión, alguien se sentó a mi lado izquierdo, eras tú. Volteé mi rostro para ver unos ojos azules profundos, hasta el momento no sé si aquellos ojos me vieron con tristeza, con ternura o con arrepentimiento; sólo sé que se detuvieron por un único instante en mí, rápidamente volteé la vista, puse mis codos en mis rodillas y seguí viendo aquel cielo tan hermoso; aunque por dentro sólo pensaba en tus ojos azulados. Sentí como tu mano paso por mi cintura y cómo apoyaste tu cabeza sobre mi espalda. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Me quedé en silencio y sujeté tu mano que abrazaba mi cintura; bajé la vista y deseé porque ese instante durara para siempre. Pero el tiempo sigue su curso, y todo lo lindo de este mundo se esfuma tan rápido como llegó. Recuerdo que te zafaste de mi mano entrelazada con la tuya y, sin voltear a verme, y sin decir palabra alguna abandonaste aquel jardín. Sí querías enojarme más, ya lo habías conseguido, al igual que habías conseguido que mi corazón se detuviese por varios segundos y sollozaré que regresaras a mi lado.

Llegó el final de la fiesta y yo no me enteré de lo que sucedió a mi alrededor, si alguien me habló, si me tomaron fotos; toda mi atención involuntariamente la había puesto en ti y en mi conciencia que me decía: aléjate si él ya no te quiere. Pero entonces, ¿por qué me habías abrazado en el jardín? Era una simple manera de decir disculpas o por lo menos de saber que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros y cómo habían quedado las cosas; todo estaba bien. Me diste a entender que cada quien seguiría su rumbo sin odiarnos, sin resentimientos, sin dolor; o al menos para ti; ya que después de verte entendí que tú sí me habías olvidado. Aquel recuerdo de la chica enamoradísima de ti ya no estaba en tu mente, ahora yo era alguien más que entró y salió de tu mundo para siempre. Sin embargo allí seguía yo, teniéndote como centro de mi mundo.

No nos logramos despedir, entre tanta gente y tantos abrazos, despedidas, un simple adiós con la vista fue lo que me brindaste. Mientras caminaba hacia mi auto, tenía un nudo en la garganta y unas profundas ganas de querer tirarme al piso y llorar. Hoy me di cuenta que te olvidaste de mí y que todo este tiempo por más que luché por ignorarte, por ocultar lo que sentía, por odiarte y por olvidarte no lo logré porque sigues en mi corazón. Porque extraño desde tu nariz que se pone rojiza con el frío hasta la sonrisa perfecta que me brindabas, que fue muy distinta a todas las que expresaste hoy, porque amaba desde tus abrazos en donde sujetabas con fuerza mi cintura hasta nuestras riñas, porque te odiaba, porque sabía que yo era la que no había dado el paso adelante y aún seguías en mí, mi corazón seguía, sigue y siempre seguirá latiendo a mil por segundo cada vez que tu recuerdo venga a mi mente. Pero estoy regresando sola, sólo con tu recuerdo y un falso "ojalá nos veamos de nuevo", tú ya no quieres verme mientras yo muero por verte una vez más.

Si alguien ahorita me preguntase ¿lo olvidaste? Respondería, con lo poco que me quedará de voz, ahogada entre lágrimas que no sé por qué pero aunque él me olvidó yo jamás lo olvidaré.

**Espero les haya gustado, si les gustó please review, si no pues también: quisiera saber qué puedo cambiar o qué puse mal; y si se sienten como Courtney en ese momento pues review también porque es lindo saber que no soy la única que se siente así en este inmenso mundo!**

**Bye!**


End file.
